Dream On
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.03 |number=265 |released= * 4th September 2007 * 16th September 2007 * 2nd April 2008 * 6th May 2009 * 25th May 2010 * 13th September 2011 |previous=Emily's Rubbish/Emily and the Garbage |next=Dirty Work}} Dream On is the third episode of the eleventh series. Plot To the dismay of the other engines, Spencer is visiting the Island of Sodor. While Thomas is shunting trucks, Sir Topham Hatt tells him to help Spencer as he will be tired after his journey to Sodor. Upon steaming brashly into the yard, Thomas is still shunting, but Spencer insults Thomas that he is better than him and that Thomas is just a little tank engine which infuriates Thomas, but still helps Spencer by shunting his coaches into place. Thomas is tired when he gets back to the shed and Spencer continues boasting about himself, making Thomas cross and is determined to show that he is more faster, shinier and stronger than Spencer. The next day after picking up some trucks from the Smelter's yard, Thomas tries to go as fast as Spencer, but is warned by Emily as he approaches a bend in the track. Thomas stops just in time knowing he cannot be faster than Spencer. Thomas is at the washdown where he is being given a shiny polish. Toby arrives to give a message to Thomas that he has to work at the quarry and Thomas puffs away. When Thomas arrives, Mavis is impressed that Thomas is the shiniest engine she has ever seen, which makes him pleased. But after working at the quarry, Thomas is dirty and his shine has disappeared. As he makes it to Gordon's Hill, he tries to pull his load up the hill, but his train pulls him back down. Thomas realises that he is not better than Spencer after all. The next day, Thomas decides that he is more happy to shunt trucks. Sir Topham Hatt arrives to tell Thomas that the Duke of Boxford needs to return to the mainland urgently for an important business. Thomas delivers Spencer's Coaches to Spencer, but his fire is slow to start and Thomas teases Spencer that he is the slowest to get fired up making Spencer feel silly. Thomas takes the Duke to the Airport where Jeremy is waiting and the Duke thanks Thomas for saving the Day. Even if Thomas is not better than Spencer, he is more happier to be a reliable engine. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * Percy * Jeremy * The Duchess of Boxford * Henry * Gordon * James * Bill and Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * The Mayor of Sodor Locations * Centre Island Quarry * Mavis' Shed * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Airport * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford Yards * Knapford * The Mainland * The Smelter's Yard Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the eleventh series. * This episode marks the Duke of Boxford's first speaking role. * This episode is named after the song by American Rock band Aerosmith. * The scene of Thomas trying to go as fast as Spencer is sped up. * This episode marks Spencer's last appearance in the model series. Goofs * In the scene at Tidmouth Sheds, you can see behind Thomas' eye. * When Thomas races past Emily, Emily is not coupled to her coaches. * The Duke says "I will miss my airplane" in the British narration, but "airplane" is an American term. He should have said "aeroplane" in the British version. In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Dream On MYS * Dream On and Other Adventures * Hide and Peep and Other Adventures GER * Thomas and the Spaceship (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! SPN * Thomas Is Done to the Sea SAU * Thomas Sets Sail (DVD) SWE * Hide and Seek (Swedish DVD) NL * Spencer Super Train JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 * Thomas and the Pirate's Treasure HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 36 (Hong Kong DVD) KOR * With the Emergence of the Dirty and Stinky Whiff! TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 22 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Sigue Soñando pl:Marzenia ru:Мечты Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes